


This... this is Berk?

by HannaVictoria



Series: Beyond the Edges of the Map [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crazy Hiccup Plans, Fluff, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaVictoria/pseuds/HannaVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berk was once a place where the greatest thing a man or woman could do was kill a dragon. By the time of it's next chief it's mission would be turned on it's head, but that is a long time to come. Suddenly the chief is there staring at a freshly fired bola launcher and the impossible once again enters his mind. He is unrespected, psychically weak, and has a terrible knowledge of things to come. Can this knowledge be relied on? Who can he trust? Are there others? <br/>It's Hiccup so: make it up as you go and trust EVERYONE. As for the last one you will have to read and find out now won't you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This... this is Berk?

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope to be in this for the long haul, but a mix of Real Life Problems and Oh Look a Butterfly may mean this will be a long time coming.

“This… this is Berk?” the warcries, the dragon roars, the sounds, and sights, and smells were all familiar to him: A Dragon Raid. Where were their dragons? Looking all around his hands made contact with something metal and wood. “I’ve… had this nightmare before.” His voice was one of utter confusion his need to know the hows and whys of things overriding the immense foreboding building under the surface. His bola launcher and the monstrous nightmare that destroyed it. Fully engulfed in flames no less. Hiccup smiled fondly at the dragon approaching with respect and putting his hand. The dragon doused itself unusually fast. Hiccup looked it over in disbelief “Hookfang?”  
He heard shouts growing closer, not much time. “Find Toothless or else meet me in the Cove. Now go!” he likewise ran off in the direction he first found his other half. “HICCUP!” he heard his father bellow after him. Hiccup only ran faster. To hear his father’s voice again, to see him. Toothless came first, if this was somehow real then Toothless was alone tied up in the woods with half his tail freshly amputated. It didn’t begin to make sense, but by the gods had Hiccup had gotten used to rolling with it. He fell more than once on the way. Somehow he was in mind the twenty-year-old chief of Berk in body he was the fifteen-year-old fishbone that just shot down a Night Fury. His poor physical condition was slowing his progress for sure, but what was really tripping him up was his left foot. He had one!  
“Toothless!” he shouted as he approached where his dragon had to be. Hiccup thanked every deity he’d so much as heard of and a few he hadn’t when Toothless answered back. He cut the dragon free without question. He was exactly as he had been, but… “Oh, Toothless.” Hiccup made his way mournfully to examine his friend’s tail. The Night Fury grumbled and pushed Hiccup back admonishing the boy. “Oh don’t give me that. You are not fine. If you “woke up” at the same time I did you were either falling or just fallen.” Toothless continued to gruff and rumble at the boy “I am not having this conversation with you. I know you were fine the first time you’re still getting that treated. Let’s just go to the Cove. You remember how to get out on your own, right?” Toothless took exception to that.  
“Hookfang?” he called out as they approached the lip of the Cove. What he saw was the last thing he expected… but it probably shouldn’t have been. Hookfang was there, yes. He and five other very familiar figures surrounded a campfire beside the pond. He could have cried. He nearly broke his neck he came down so fast rushing over to the fire “Fishlegs if they don’t find another monstrous nightmare will they kill one of the other dragons?” Legs rolled his eyes, but smiled “Not exactly my favorite subject, but if I’m remembering right they’ll push hard to find a nightmare. If not they’ll go with whichever one gave the kids the most trouble during training.” Hiccup hugged the now taller man “I am so, so glad your back here too. All of you.”  
They all were. To be trapped in the world they grew up in. The one at war that expected them to Kill dragons! That was their greatest fears come to life. Together though, they knew with certainty it would be fine. ‘To the day one of Hiccup’s insane plans kills us all.’ Was the same basic thought all of them even Hiccup concluded, no malice it was eve a bit wistful. “We need to get them all out as soon as possible.” He turned to the two dragons they already had with them “Okay prison break, now.” He proposed to a round of smirking unsurprised agreement “In the interest of not getting banished straight out the gate they can’t know we were involved. Can you two get them out on your own?”  
Hookfang and Toothless look downright insulted he felt the need to ask. “Good. With no dragons for training we’ll have plenty of time to ourselves. Gobber can only talk theory so long. I need some time to recreate Toothless’ saddle. We can train during that time and hopefully make a better go of the Queen this time. Though if I’m totally honest I’m a little torn on this whole “two feet” thing.” He said not completely sarcastic about that last remark. The Twins grinned madly “We can help with that.” Ruffnutt suggested her brother nodding vigorously beside her. The others weren’t convinced “Come on!” Tuffnutt proposed, “We can get Gothi. You won’t even know what happened.” Hiccup shook his head “I never know what’s happened when you two are involved, but getting Gothi might be a good idea.” Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid looked for confirmation he had in fact not gone insane.  
“We might be able to convince her we’ve had a joint “vision of the future” or something like that. They’re going to notice. Even if we pretended to be adversarial: take Snotlout for example you were a vainglorious braggart or at least you acted like it and more important you could not wait to kill dragons. None of us could.” It was a sobering thought. The very idea of the people they would be “now” if they had stayed enemies, stayed at war? Dragon Killers? It made their skin crawl. “Yeah, cause they wouldn’t notice you, Chief!” Snotlout bit back. The “chief” was meant to be mocking, but that he’d even call him by his now former (or eventual) title just demonstrated how much things had changed and Snotlout’s point as well as Hiccup’s. At some point one or all of the riders would follow Hiccup’s lead with scarcely a question or the village outcast would suddenly act like the chief he’d become, with their luck it would be both.  
“One more problem,” Snotlout posed “This plan is based around the assumption most of the village about to leave on that wild goose chase.” Astrid facepalmed “Which they might not if the dragons up and disappear. They’ll be gone in a day or two maybe we wait?” None of them actually wanted to wait. “We should check on them first. If Hookfang and Toothless are back maybe Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf & Belch, and even Sharpshot are too. If nothing else we can spend a bit of time with them.” Fishlegs voiced another valid question “So where do we say we’ve been?” Snotlout smiled “We could always tell them “Hiccup the Useless” went running in to the woods and we went after him to make sure he didn’t get eaten. They’d buy that.” Hiccup sighed “That they would. What am I supposed to be running to or from? I went racing after Toothless, Dad even saw me.” The Twins voiced any number of possibility including trolls, the ghost of Hammish II, and a boneknapper “No dragons. Especially not the one everyone but Gobber doesn’t believe in.” Snotlout snorted “Why not? It’s perfect. You used to go searching for trolls and Gobber believes in those.” “When I was seven.” He looked himself over “I’m fifteen right “now”.” “Oh, so I’m older than you?” Snotlout was enjoying being taller than Hiccup again “No, you just look it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have always had it as my private headcanon "What if the Nightmare that smashed Hiccup's launcher was Hookie?" I know he probably isn't but I think it's a neat idea. Up next Hiccup's conversation with Stoick from the movie. Does it go off the rails you ask? In record time!


End file.
